


Love Me For Eternity

by tahliesque



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Gen, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-02 03:51:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17257055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tahliesque/pseuds/tahliesque
Summary: My first fanfiction on here! Cross-posted on fanfiction.net. I'm Tahlibahli there too!





	Love Me For Eternity

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thepurplewriter333](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thepurplewriter333/gifts).



> Um, hi, I guess? I'll just go. Byeeee!!

Astrid's POV

I walk through the forest to the cove, not bothered by the branches that flick back at my face as I push past them. Because I'm looking for a certain chief that's slipped away from breakfast, unbeknownst to everyone except me and Valka. Who, might I add, has not readjusted to the village greeting her, smiling at her, and murmuring words of sympathy to her, yet. Which is understandable. I mean it's only been a month! I'm snapped back to the real world by a sob coming from near the lake. I duck under the vines and see, just as I expected, Hiccup. He's kneeling on the ground, with his head in his hands, and his body is shaking violently. "M- miss you, Dad..." he chokes out. I can't take it anymore. I rush over to him, and hug him tightly. I thought he would resist, pull away like he normally does, but he doesn't. Instead he wraps his own arms around me, and we stay like that for a bit, him crying, and me squeezing him half to death, trying to stop what might happen next if he doesn't calm down. Panic attacks last for about twenty minutes usually. So as his body starts to seize up, I do the only thing I can think of... I start humming.

Hiccup's POV

Astrid and I have been like this for a while now, hugging each other like our lives depend on it. Mine probably does. I can't stop my body from heaving with sobs, and our shirts are practically drowning in my tears. Then suddenly, I feel my body seize up like it always does when I have a panic attack. I guess Astrid feels it too, because she hugs me tighter, and then she starts humming. I recognise the tune right away... but how did she get to know it? Maybe my mother taught it to her. What should I do? It's not like I can just say, "Hey, Astrid, can you stop singing that song?" because that would upset her. No. I'll have to go with it. I start humming along with her. A smile appears on her face, and my body relaxes. And then, I start singing quietly; "I'll swim, and sail on savage seas, with ne'er a fear of drowning. And I will gladly ride the waves of life, if you will marry me..." My voice cracks, and Astrid nods at me. Her smile grows wider. I resume the song, a little quieter this time, "No scorching sun, nor freezing cold, will stop me on my journey... if you will promise me your heart-" and then I stop singing, remembering that it's Astrid's part. She gently sings, "And love me for eternity... My dearest one, my darling dear, your mighty words astound me. But I've no need for mighty deeds when I feel your arms around me!" We continue the song for about two minutes, and end on, "If you will marry me!" Tears are streaming down both our faces now, and then she says, "Well? Will you?" My eyes widen, realising what she means. I'm not ready... I'm not ready. Besides, it's illegal for the woman to propose to the man! I bite my lip, grasp her hands, take a deep breath, and tell her my answer...

Astrid's POV

To say I'm nervous would be an understatement. I'm terrified! Start from if he says no. That would be embarrassing, and humiliating. And what if he banishes me? I mean, I just proposed to him. I'm a GIRL. It's illegal for girls to propose to men! Then, he grabs my hands in his, and says, "Astrid Hofferson, I have loved you since we were fifteen, for Thor's sake! What in Helheim made you think I would say no!? Of course I will marry you. If that's what you want, let's just say that I was planning to ask you yesterday, and couldn't work up the courage!" I blink. That wasn't the answer I expected! "But... but... it's illegal for me to ask you! Remember my aunt? She asked my uncle to marry her, Mildew overheard, and he told your grandfather. She was banished!" Hiccup grins, tears forgotten, and says, "Well I'm the chief now!"

**Author's Note:**

> Cuuuute. CUUUUTE. ASDGXGBSHDGXDDGFJI SO FREAKIN CUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUTE
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Also, this is dedicated to thepurplewriter333. They are an amazing writer! Go check them out!


End file.
